


Perfect Partners

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [27]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Perfect Partners

For a secret agent, Napoleon Solo was extremely adept at being noticed. He could enter a room and have every person present watching his every move immediately. He could be loud and gregarious while throwing money around in an ostentatious manner. All of this served to allow Illya to do what he was expert at.

Kuryakin could practically make himself invisible in an empty room. In a crowd, in which Napoleon was holding court, he could go absolutely unnoticed; an ideal situation for planting listening devices or trackers.

This was one of the things which made them the perfect partners.


End file.
